Nur Irgendwer
Nur Irgendwer ist die vierte Folge der 8. Staffel von The Walking Dead. Es ist die 103. Folge insgesamt. Die Original Ausstrahlung erfolgte 12. November 2017 und die Pay-TV-Ausstrahlung in Deutschland war am 13. November 2017. Kurzbeschreibung Ezekiel ist geschwächt, doch er hat keine Zeit, wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Carol kann durch einen Hinterhalt einige Saviors überlisten. Am Ende müssen sie sich einer Horde Beißer stellen und ein Mitglied der Gruppe wird angegriffen. Vorspann Ezekiel rasiert sich und macht sich seine Rasta-Frisur. Dann zieht er sich an und verlässt das Haus. Andere Krieger des Königreiches verabschieden sich von ihren Familien. Ezekiel versammelt seine Leute um sich und spricht ihnen Mut zu und schwört sie auf die Notwendigkeit ein, siegen zu müssen, auch wenn nicht alle zurück kehren werden. Er lächele trotzdem. Man müsse ihm nur vertrauen, dann werden sie auch siegen. Handlung Vor dem Außenposten der Saviors ist ein Massaker angerichtet worden. Alle sind tot. Ezekiel kann sich unter den Leuten, die sich schützend auf ihn warfen, hervorziehen. Er betrachtet nun das Elend und sieht die zahlreichen Verluste. Er schreit und weint. Schließlich beginnen sich die Toten zu verwandeln und Ezekiel ist umzingelt. Ezekiel kann nicht richtig laufen, versucht den Beißern aber irgendwie zu entkommen. Er nimmt sich ein Gewehr als Stütze, hat aber trotzdem keine Chance. Im letzten Moment können ein paar andere Überlebende ihm noch zu Hilfe kommen und ihn retten. Im Haus bauen die Saviors die Waffen wieder ab. Carol ist auch in das Haus gelangt und nähert sich der Gruppe, muss sich aber verstecken, als noch ein Mann von der anderen Seite kommt. Carol erschießt ein paar Männer und muss dann fliehen, als weitere kommen. Ezekiel fragt nach Shiva, doch man hat den Tiger seit dem Angriff nicht gesehen. Als sie in einer kleine Entfernung eine Meute Beißer sehen, wird sein Gefährte plötzlich von hinten erschossen und Ezekiel wird von einem Mann gefangen genommen. Er will mit Ezekiel zum Sanctuary. Die Saviors verladen weiter ihre Waffen und Carol liegt ihnen auf der Lauer. Derweil muss Ezekiel an Tempo zulegen, weil die Beißer langsam aufholen. Ezekiel will aber lieber von den Toten überwältigt werden, statt von einem Fußsoldat benutzt zu werden. Ezekiel wird aber gezwungen, weiter zu laufen und muss sich anhören, dass er eine Lachnummer sei und ohne seinen Tiger nichts mehr wäre. Zudem habe er all seine Leute in den Tod getrieben, indem er ihnen etwas vorgespielt habe. Carol will das Verladen stoppen und begibt sich in eine wilde Schießerei. Da sie deutlich in der Unterzahl ist, bleibt ihr aber nichts anderes übrig, als sich hinter einem Auto zu verkriechen und die Salven abzuwarten. Ezekiel hört die Schießerei und versucht seinen Geiselnehmer zu überraschen, ist aber nicht erfolgreich. Sie laufen weiter und kommen ans Tor, welches verschlossen ist. Ezekiel erwartet nun seinen Tod, doch Jerry geht dazwischen und rettet ihn. Die Saviors hören auch, weiter auf Carol zu feuern, und nähern sich dem Auto. Carol wirft ihre Waffe noch vorn und erklärt, dass sich die anderen alle verstecken um auf weitere Saviors zu warten, und sie die Verstecke preisgeben könne, wenn man sie verschont. Sie soll sich langsam erhaben, was Carol mit dem Hinweis, unbewaffnet zu sein, auch tut. Jerry entledigt sich von ein paar Beißern und versucht das Tor zu öffnen, damit er mit Ezekiel, den er gegen dessen Proteste immer noch Majestät nennt, fliehen kann. Derweil nähert sich einer der Saviors Carol, die den Moment nutzt, ihn überwältigt und als Schutzschild benutzt. Sie eröffnen trotzdem das Feuer, doch Carol kann sich wieder hinter das Auto retten und unbemerkt das Tor öffnen, sodass Beißer eindringen und ihre Angreifer überraschen. Jerry ist derweil nicht erfolgreich und so müssen er und Ezekiel versuchen, die nächsten ankommenden Beißer zu überwältigen. Allerdings sind es sehr viele. Jerry bedankt sich aber für Ezekiels Coolness. Carol hat die Oberhand gewonnen und macht klar, dass sie mit den Waffen nirgends hinkommen. Sie zögert dann aber, als sie hinten am Zaun Ezekiel und Jerry verzweifelt kämpfen sieht. Carol und Ezekiel unterhalten sich über ihre Erfahrungen und Ezekiel gesteht, dass er früher Zoowärter gewesen war und er sich nun daran gewöhnen muss, der zu werden, der er sein müsse. Er habe für sich entschieden, stark zu sein. Er fragt, ob auch Carol eine solche Entscheidung getroffen habe. Sie bestätigt das, meint aber auch, dass das Leben genau so mitentscheidet. Carol rettet Ezekiel und Jerry und lässt damit die Saviors mit den Waffen gewähren. Ezekiel meint, dass sie Rick informieren müssten, weil sie ein Problem bekämen, wenn sie es mit den Waffen zum Sanctuary schaffen. Carol hört ein Motorradgeräusch und meint nur, dass sie es nicht bis dahin schaffen werden. In der Tat sind Daryl mit Motorrad und Rick im Jeep dem Waffentransport dicht auf den Fersen. Einer der Männer schießt aus dem Wagen, doch Rick und Daryl können ihn gemeinsam erledigen und schließlich den Fahrer angreifen. Dabei gerät der Wagen außer Kontrolle und stürzt einen Abhang hinunter. Rick ist aber zufrieden, denn sie haben die Waffen nun. Carol und Jerry versuchen Ezekiel zu unterstützen, um den nicht abreißenden Angriffen der Beißer zu entkommen. Ezekiel will schon zurück gelassen werden, weil seine Schmerzen zu groß sind und er nicht laufen könne. Er will die Beißer aufhalten, so gut er kann. Jerry will seine Majestät aber nicht zurück lassen. Ezekiel meint aber, dass er kein König sei und man der Wirklichkeit ins Auge schauen müsse. In diesem Moment kommt Shiva und opfert sich, sodass die Beißer sich auf sie konzentrieren und Ezekiel unter Tränen mit Jerry und Carol flüchten kann. Die drei kommen wieder zurück nach Hause im Königreich an und die Familien erwarten Nachricht von ihm. Er geht aber wortlos an ihnen vorbei. Besonderheiten * Ezekiel's Tiger Shiva opferte sich und starb umringt von einer Gruppe Beißer. Trivia